


Quiet On the Louder Side

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wanted to find love; it didn't work out like she planned.  HC Bingo, for the square "love spell / potion gone wrong."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet On the Louder Side

Rin had thought that the spell didn't work. Who could blame her? Nothing had seemed to happen after she cast it. She had expected a vision of some kind. When none came, she decided that it was an improper casting and left it at that.

Throughout the next day, she was blissfully unaware. Certainly, her teachers called on her more often than usual and praised her more thoroughly when she was correct. Certainly, more students than normal asked to eat lunch with her. But that could all be easily explained by chance.

Then, almost literally, she ran into Issei.

A bright red, stammering Issei. "I, I'm sorry, truly. If I had seen you..." He stared at the floor. "Forgive me."

"Hold on." Rin had a sudden feeling of unease. "Isn't it more like you to blame me for the collision, Ryudo-kun?"

He looked appalled. "I would never accuse you of such a thing!"

"Yes, you would. You have, when we've run into each other before. This is _not_ how I wanted things to go..."

She had cast a spell to find love, not knowing if Ayako was closer to winning their bet than she was. She'd thought that the spell would show her the person who would love her. Instead, it seemed to solve the problem by making everyone in town fall in love with her.

A soft touch on her hand snapped her out of her thoughts. Issei was still there, looking at her with concern that he'd never normally feel. "If, if I said something that troubled you, I apologize. ...To me, you are-"

Weird as hell. "That's all right, Ryudo-kun. Have a good day," she answered politely, brushing past him and ignoring his protests that he'd been about to say something important.

The moment she got home, she set to undoing the spell. Having cast it made it simpler to remove, and by the end of the night she was sure that no vestiges of the spell remained in Fuyuki.

There. Everything fixed.  


* * *

  
Issei had his head buried in his hands when Shirou entered the student council room. "Issei? Are you okay?"

"I nearly confessed my eternal love to that witch," Issei ground out, barely lifting his head. "No, I am not okay. I will never be okay again."

"That's taking things a little far." Shirou sat down beside him. "It's not your fault. Everyone felt like that yesterday, me included. I think even the teachers were hit by whatever happened."

"If I had purified myself more, this wouldn't have affected me..." Issei mumbled. "I should have-"

"Issei. It's not your fault." Shirou's voice was firm. "You don't have to beat yourself up about it. She probably didn't even notice - no one thinks you meant it."

"...do you think so?" Issei sighed. "Thank you, Emiya. Once again, I am truly grateful for our friendship."

Shirou smiled and answered, "Any time. You'd do the same for me."

"In that case, if you were also in love with her, what did you do?" Issei asked suspiciously.

Shirou looked sheepish. "Nothing. Hey, want some chocolate?"

Issei blinked. "...why not?"


End file.
